


The Shield is home

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheena is working in a diner and one day Jericho crosses a line thinking that the Shield boys are still away but when he hears Deans voice he is screwed.  Dean and Sheena surprise each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shield is home

_**Sheena's** **POV**_

I miss Dean so much now that he is away in the Shield special forces branch of the army but he is protecting the country so I push my sadness away and replace it with my pride for him. I am working another sixteen hour shift at the diner down the street from our house and in comes the biggest pain in my ass since he found out Dean was gone Chris Jericho. "Hey sweetie come over and take a big shots order." he said as soon as he sat down. I walked over to his table after my sister in law patted my shoulder and said" Soon the boys will be home and they will take care of him so be strong." "Welcome to the Smack Down diner. May I take your order?" I recited as I tried not to kill this asshole. "Yeah I want you on your knees behind the restaurant in twenty minutes."Jericho said as he tried to touch my thigh. "Look sir that's inappropriate so I'm gonna  ask you to refrain those comments or leave."I said while backing away from the table."Look here slut you should be honored that I am giving you the time of day."Jericho said. "Sheena do you need me to get Jimmy or Jey from the kitchen." Naomi said when she heard what was said. "No Na I can handle it."I replied to her. "No doll we got this one." I heard a voice say before I turned around to see my brother,my boyfriend and my best friend all decked out in black looking like they were fresh from a mission I saw Jericho flinch and then he started to tremble as the guys approached the table. "Look I'm the sensible one out of the three of us and I want to kick your ass but I'm gonna let Roman decide."Seth said. "You see she is my sister so my vote is to hurt you badly so I'm gonna let Dean decide."Roman said."Well I'm thinking about kicking your ass but I'm gonna give you a chance. Leave now and never come into this diner again cause if you do we will know and we will hurt you badly."Dean said. Once Jericho was gone I jumped into Dean's arms and said "I missed you so much plus I need you here since I'm having a baby." His eyes went wide as I handed him the ultrasound from earlier that day Dean dropped to one knee as Roman handed him a small velvet box."Sheena Reigns will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Dean asked me with a smile."Yes Dean I will marry you."I said as tears streamed down my face. "Okay Sheena take the rest of the weekend off and take the sappy stuff outside." Kane the manager said with a smile. Dean and I went home and I made love to him as a welcome home present.


End file.
